It's the Alcohol's Fault!
by Artsy Freak
Summary: At a party with alcohol, money, and Cartman's drunken ideas, anything can happen. Style. Short oneshot. T for alcohol reference.


**Hey, this is Artsy Freak's friend Kimmy! She wrote this at my house over the weekend while we were buzzed, and she actually didn't think I would sneak onto her account and upload it :) Silly naive Checkers... (-- My nickname for her lol)  
Ok, so I just had to say that I helped her write it. And please be nice. She was buzzed, so... Don't be harsh. :) Oh, and she'll be emailing me the next part of her story (You're the Glue, and I'm the Jew) so I can upload it for her tomorrow. I'm the only one who knows her account password. So if anyone was wondering, yes, she will be able to update.  
Enjoy! :D**

"Ok, ok…" Cartman hiccupped loudly, and turned to Stan, Kyle and Kenny with a drunken smile. "I will pay you guys… to do something."

"What?" Kyle asked, his own head hazy with the alcohol, but he could still stand, walk in a straight line, and think, unlike Cartman.

"I dunno yet. Give me some time…" He then fell back on the floor, giggling to himself. Stan laughed at the fat boy's stupidity, and then turned to his two friends.

"Wow. He's so drunk."

"Aren't we all?" Kenny asked, smiling funnily. The surrounding girls giggled in agreement, and Kenny smiled at all of them.

They were at a small party consisting of a few close friends at Bebe's house. It was their junior year of high school, and the four boys had managed to stay friends through the whole time. Stan and Kyle were still the best friends, even with the test of relationships. Stan was with Wendy, and Kyle was with Red. Wendy was currently giggling in the corner with Bebe, Heidi, and Red about some gossip. The boys, including Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token were all talking about daring the others to do stuff for money. Cartman was the most drunk out of all of them, but it was expected.

"Oh!" Cartman suddenly bolted upright with renewed energy. "I got it… Kenny, kiss Kyle."

"Eew, no way dude!" Kenny waved his hands, and Kyle leaned away from the circle to express his equal distaste for the idea.

"For five bucks." Cartman pull out the wrinkled dollar from his jeans pocket to wave it in front of Kenny.

By now the girls had started to crawl back into the circle, wondering if the man-whore that Kenny was known to be would show tonight. Even Red looked on with interest, even though it was her boyfriend's lips on the line.

Kenny looked around the circle once, before he snatched the green sheet and grabbed Kyle's arm. He pulled him close and mashed his mouth to Kyle's to the poor teen's distaste and immense surprise. Kenny went at it for a few seconds, while the girls hooted and hollered. But then he finally let Kyle go free, and Kyle jolted backwards in disgust. He unfortunately didn't see that Stan was sitting right behind him, so he ended up knocking him back, with Kyle right on top of him.

"Ouch, dude!" Stan groaned, and tried to push Kyle's body off of his own.

"Ohmigosh!" Bebe clapped her hands to her face. "I would so much rather see Kyle and Stan make out… I mean, sure Kenny and Kyle was hot, but imagine those two!"

"Bebe!" Wendy said shrilly, her eyes wide as she looked at her boyfriend. "Stan would never do that!"

Red stayed quiet, obviously having enjoyed the previous make out scene too much to argue.

Kyle chuckled, his head filled with the effects of the alcohol. "I would so much rather kiss Stan then Kenny." He said, and then twisted around to do just that. He was still on Stan's lap, so it worked out nicely. And as soon as their lips collided, silence filled the room and passion shot through both the teenage boys' bodies. Kyle brought his hand up and grabbed a fistful of Stan's raven hair to press his mouth closer. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, causing sparks to shoot through Kyle's body. But when Stan brought his hand to the back of Kyle's neck and he gently stroked the back of his neck did a moan travel to Kyle's throat.

They finally did break apart after several minutes of their scene, and looked around the room to see everyone's jaws dropped.

"That. Was…" Bebe struggled for words.

"Hot." Wendy whispered, as if she hadn't meant to say it.

Kyle laughed, still savoring the taste of Stan's lips on his tongue. He licked his own lips quickly, and smiled at the stunned faces. "You owe us five bucks, Cartman." He turned to the fat boy.

"I din't promise you guys nuthin'." Cartman mumbled. "You fags did that all on your own."

"I'll give you ten if you do it again!" Heidi stuck her hand in the air.

"I'll throw in another ten!" Bebe shoved her hand in her pocket to get the money.

Wendy and Red looked at their boyfriends in shock. Wendy then turned to Red to say, "I kinda want to donate, but I don't want my boyfriend to be gay."

Red just replied by pulling out a five dollar bill. "We're all drunk. We can just say the alcohol motivated all of us. But I know I want to see that again. Don't you?"

Wendy blinked, and pulled out a five and two dollar bills.

Kyle looked at Stan, still on his lap, and smiled. "This is going to be a long, interesting, and fun night." He said.

"Not too mention passionate." Stan winked, and Kyle felt himself craving the next round of kissing.

"Fags…" Cartman mumbled, and finally passed out.

**Oh, she's gonna hate me for uploading this... just hope you liked it :)  
~Kimmy  
Oh, and tell her not to delete it! Because she will if given the chance! Ok, goodnight :)**


End file.
